Roses Are a Headache
by CaramelAriana
Summary: Poor Yamato. He never realized a proposal would be such a headache.
1. Roses are a headache

A/N: This can be read as a companion fic to "Roses for a Headache" which I wrote...god...two and a half years ago. Has it really been that long? Jeesh. Well anyway, I wanted to write everything from Yamato's point of view and it's finally written. Enjoy!

Warnings: Taito, that means shounen-ai, which means boy liking boy. You have been warned.

Disclaimer: Not mine. Never will be. I'm broke, so don't sue.

* * *

Roses Are A Headache  
By CaramelAriana  
Chapter 1

Yamato leaned his elbow on the counter and placed his head in his hands. He had been here for over an hour and he was starting to get a headache. If he had been anybody else he would've already been out of here. As it was he had a reputation to maintain, which meant he couldn't reach over and strangle the salesperson. He had already found exactly what he wanted, yet the woman helping him insisted on showing him the store's entire stock. Correction, the store's most expensive stock. Clearly the salesperson did not feel his purchase cost enough money.

His patience wearing thin, Yamato finally decided on a stern but diplomatic approach. "Excuse me Miss…" he sought her name tag, "Kimiya. I already know what I want." He held out the item he'd been carrying the entire time. Really this place needed to better train their employees on security measures. "This is my choice. It's perfect. I've looked at many stores around the city and have found none that I like better. I promise that no matter what you show me I will not change my mind. If you still insist on showcasing every item in this shop, I will be forced to walk out and purchase my second choice. Now, since I don't want to lose the perfect gift, and I'm sure you don't want to lose my sale; can you sell this to me so we can both continue our day? I have other plans to make today."

The woman stared at him with wide eyes. "Of course," she stuttered. She quickly replaced the display she had taken out and locked the glass case. "If you'll please follow me, Mr. Ishida, and I'll try to get you out of here as quickly as possible."

Yamato resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Instead he nodded and followed the woman to the register. She pulled out several cases and showed them to him. Without hesitation he selected a black velvet one and watched as she cleaned his selection. He nodded his approval when she was done cleaning and she placed it carefully in the case. Showing professionalism she had previously failed to portray, she turned the case around so Yamato could approve how it was situated.

He looked at the ring and smiled. It was a simple gold ring with an emerald-cut diamond and a small ruby on either side. The black casing helped to bring out the coloring in the stones. It was beautiful but simple, just like his boyfriend.

"That's perfect, thank you," he said smiling at the salesperson. She smiled back and nodded, closing the case. She wrapped it in a protective covering and placed it in a small bag.

After finishing his purchase Yamato walked out to his car and flipped open his cell phone. He called the number he had looked up earlier that morning and made reservations. Once he had made sure all the details were in order, he turned on the car and drove away from the shop. Next stop was the flower shop Sora's mother owned.

* * *

"Oh it's gorgeous!" Sora gushed. She had asked to see the ring as soon as Yamato stepped into the store. Of course Yamato had obliged. "He's going to love it!" 

Yamato smiled his appreciation. There were only three people that knew of his plans for the evening. Takeru knew because he was his brother, and they shared important information like this. Sora knew because she was helping him with all his plans. Hikari knew because he had asked her permission and her blessing. Normally this was done with the parents, but Mr. Yagami rarely had a spare moment and Mrs. Yagami couldn't keep a secret to save her life.

"So I'm guessing you're here for the flowers?" Sora asked.

Yamato nodded. "I want to send them to his work this afternoon." He stopped Sora as she tried to protest. "I know you said to bring them to dinner, but I think this is better. One, taking flowers to Taichi would be suspicious. We just don't do that. Two, I know how bad work can be sometimes and I want him to be in a good mood."

Sora grinned. "Yamato Ishida, I underestimate you sometimes."

"She finally admits it!" he exclaimed.

She laughed. "Shut up. Let's find you your flowers." She then started a tour of her mother's shop. "Now you want something that's going to portray the right meaning. You certainly don't want to send a flower that says 'we're just friends'."

"I really don't think Taichi's literate in the meanings of flowers," Yamato protested.

Sora sighed. "That's not the point. You want a flower that's going to say 'I love you and this is real'. Here's a daffodil." She showed him a large yellow flower. "This says that he's the only one for you."

Yamato shook his head. "They're too big."

They moved on to the next flower. "Here's a daisy. This symbolizes faithful love."

He looked at her. "I'm not giving him a bouquet of daisies."

They moved on to a small, blue flower. "These are forget-me-nots. While the name suggests they are given for memories, they also stand for true love." They moved on. "The red tulip signifies a declaration of love."

"Can't I just get him roses?" Yamato asked. The headache that had started in the jewelry store was growing. It didn't help that all the different scents from the flowers were starting to affect his allergies.

"Yamato!" Sora cried, as if he had missed something important.

"What?" asked Yamato. "Aren't roses supposed to mean love?"

"Well, yes," said Sora reluctantly. "But they're so cliché!"

Yamato rolled his eyes. "Sora, giving flowers is cliché. I'm pretty sure Tai isn't going to be offended if I give him roses."

She frowned. "Well, at least don't give him red roses."

"Why not?"

Sora threw her arms in the air in exasperation. "Everybody gives red roses! Give him white, or pink!"

Yamato raised an eyebrow. "Pink? Look, I think I'm just going to order a dozen red roses." He noticed Sora's disapproving gaze. "What do they stand for?"

She looked away. "I love you." With a sigh she turned back to Yamato. "I'm not going to win am I?"

He offered a small smile. "Not this time Sora."

"Fine," she said and motioned for Yamato to follow her. They stopped at the front desk. Sora took out a form and handed it to her friend. "Go ahead and fill this out. I'll make sure they're delivered with extreme care."

Yamato smiled at his friend's excitement. "Thanks Sora, you don't know how much I appreciate this." He finished filling out the paper and handed it back.

"It's no problem," Sora explained. "I'll take care of this personally."

He waited but Sora seemed to be done. "Um, how much?"

Sora stared at him with wide eyes. "What do you mean? You're not paying for this!"

"What? No, Sora—"

She motioned for him to be quiet. "Think of it as my own blessing for the two of you."

Yamato was about to protest some more when he was suddenly caught with a sneezing fit.

"Are you okay?" Sora asked in concern when he had stopped sneezing.

Yamato nodded. "I'm fine. Just my allergies. All these flowers, you know?" He could feel his nose start to itch again. "I better get out of here before it gets out of hand. This doesn't mean this conversation is over!" Yamato turned and headed for the door.

"Whatever, Yamato," Sora said, smiling as she watched him leave.


	2. but well worth it

Warnings and Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

* * *

Roses Are A Headache  
By CaramelAriana  
Chapter 2

Yamato sat back in his seat as he waited for his boyfriend to finish work. It was five 'til, so he didn't have long to wait. He turned up the radio and tried to relax. This would be one of the most important nights of his life. He patted the pocket of his jacket to make sure the ring was still there.

He had made dinner reservations at Taichi's favorite restaurant. It wasn't the type of place Yamato would choose for a proposal, but tonight would be all about Tai. Besides, they didn't eat there often, so Tai would be pleasantly surprised.

He turned at a sudden movement out of the corner of his eye. Tai was walking out of the building with his bouquet of roses. Yamato felt his mouth go dry. Up until now he had really been all that nervous. His only concern was that everything went smoothly. Now he had his doubts. What if Tai said no?

Yamato really didn't have time to contemplate the possibility as he soon had an armful of Tai and roses. "I take it you liked the flowers?" He earned a kiss for his troubles.

"Loved them! They made my day. You wouldn't believe the day I've had!"

"You can tell me about it over dinner."

"Where are we going?" asked Tai, as Yamato started the car.

"It's a surprise." He winked at the brunette.

"Aw, come on Yama. Tell me!" whined Taichi, but the blonde wouldn't give in. "Well, I hope I'm dressed right at least."

Yamato glanced at him. "You're fine. It's nothing too fancy."

The drive wasn't long and soon they pulled up to the restaurant. Tai gaped and turned to Yamato. "No way. I love this place!"

"I know," answered Yamato, turning off the car.

"But Yama, it's Friday. This place is gonna be packed!"

Yamato grinned. "I think we can manage the wait."

"Hey I'm not arguing. Do you think I should leave the flowers in the car?"

Yamato shrugged as he climbed out the car. "It's your choice."

"You don't think they'd die, do you?"

"It's not that warm, I'm sure they'll be fine. I can leave the windows cracked if you're that worried."

"Okay."

After getting Taichi's roses situated they walked into the restaurant. Yamato once again patted his pocket to make sure the ring was there. They walked to the hostess and Yamato informed them he had made a reservation. As the two followed the hostess Taichi playfully hit Yamato's arm. "You sneaky bastard, making reservations." He paused. "We never make reservations. What are you up to?"

Yamato just smiled and shrugged. They sat down and Yamato rubbed his hands against his pants. His nerves were starting to get worse. In all honesty he wasn't too sure of getting down on one knee in front of all these people. But he knew that Taichi loved to be in the spotlight and had often hinted at a public proposal. Though Yamato suspected Taichi always thought he'd be the one asking. Well, if anything at least Yamato would finally have one up on Taichi.

To say dinner was uneventful would be an understatement. After mixing up their orders three times, Taichi and Yamato finally got to eat their food. By that time they had filled up on bread and drinks, so that even Taichi could only finish half his dinner.

"I think I'm going to need a box," sighed Taichi after he couldn't eat anymore.

Yamato chuckled. "This is a first. Taichi Yagami getting a take-home box? I hope someone is documenting this moment."

Taichi threw a piece of bread. "Shut up."

"Dessert?" Yamato asked.

Taichi looked at him pathetically. "I think I'm going to have to pass."

Yamato looked at him in shock. "This really is an occasion. I think hell just froze over!" Tai gave him a withering look. On the inside Yamato's heart was racing. Without dessert, he couldn't put this moment off any longer.

He cleared his throat. "Well, before we leave, I have one more thing to take care of." He stood up and moved over to Taichi. He bent down on one knee.

"Yama, what are you doing?" asked Taichi bewilderedly.

They were both aware of silence spreading around them as people began paying attention to them. Yamato swallowed hard and pulled out the box he'd been safe-guarding all day. He opened it and displayed the ring to his boyfriend. "Taichi Yagami, I love you more than I could possibly put into words. Would you do me the honor of spending the rest of your life with me?" He studied Tai's face. "Will you marry me?"

The entire restaurant seemed to hold its breath as Taichi watched Yamato in shock. Slowly his face broke into a grin. "Yama," he breathed. "You…I can't…yes! Yes! Of course I'll marry you!" He threw himself into Yamato's arms and kissed his boyfriend—no, his fiancé.

Yamato slipped the ring on Taichi's finger as the restaurant exploded into applause. Several waiters came by to congratulate the two of them. Of course it took them fifteen minutes to get boxes and another ten for their checks. When they went to pay the bill, Yamato discovered that they had charged him for all the mistakes their waiter had made. They wanted him to pay for six dinners!

By the time everything had been worked out, Yamato's headache was back in full force. As they walked out of the restaurant Taichi examined his ring and grinned at Yamato. "I can't believe it. We're engaged!" He laughed.

And suddenly the headache was well worth it.

* * *

A/N: Aw, writing this brought tears to my eyes. Well this has been two years in the making. Okay, so it's not a lot to show for it but I'm proud. I'll be really really happy if you leave a review. Please. 


End file.
